The Feel of leather
by Redmaui
Summary: feeling guilty? Who has a thing for leather?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

She fastened the handcuffs securely around his wrists.

Her leather boots clicked hard of the stone floors.

"Have you been a good boy, Severus?" she asked him, running her riding crop across his bare shoulders.

"Yes." His answer was immediate.

She brought her crop down hard across his shoulders. Snape felt the familiar sting. "Yes what?"

"Yes, Mistress Granger"

"Good. On your knees" She watched him kneel before her. "Answer me something? How is it that a strong, evil, vile, and down mean man to anyone who crosses his path, here, on his knees, in front of me?"

She slapped him again with her crop across his back. An angry, red welt began to form.

"I love the feel of leather" Severus spoke, looking up at her coffee colored eyes. "And I found out about your dirty little secret."

She smiled down at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

A/N: Every girl that I know has "come fuck me boots". I own two. hehehehe

_Two Weeks Ago:_

"Oh my gods, 'Mione. They are beautiful. Where did you get them?" Ginny squealed happily, running over to her friend in the common room.

Hermione looked down at her leather mid-thigh boots. She blushed slightly.

"I don't know. An owl dropped off a package for me with a note."

Ginny quickly read the note. There was no signature.

"You have no idea who sent them too you"

Hermione shook her head.

"A little pick-me up present?" Ginny questioning what the note had said. "No, I don't think so. These are please pick- me up and fuck me boots."

Hermione blushed again.

Ginny rooted through the discard brown package looking for a clue to the sender.

"Hey, there is something else in here." Ginny pulled a black rod with a leather loop at end. "What is this?"

"Don't know." Hermione quickly grabbed the riding crop.

"I can't believe it's also two o'clock already" Ginny said looking the clock on the wall.

"Do you say it was two?"

Ginny nodded. "Almost tow"

"I'm going to be late." Hermione rushed to get her bag.

"For what?"

"I have detention with Professor Snape this afternoon" She said, stuffing books into her bag. Absentmindedly, she pushed the riding crop into her bag.

"I'm sorry. Well, I'll see you later then." Ginny waved goodbye.

Glancing at the clock, Hermione had five minutes to get to the dungeons. Looking down at her boots, she knew she didn't have time to change them. She couldn't stop thinking about who would send her those kinky things. Throwing on her school robes, she made her way to Snape's lair.

Gingerly knocking on Professors Snape's door, Hermione waited for a reply. Her heart pounded in her chest. She did not want to be here. 'Anywhere else but here. Stupid Ron and Harry' she thought.

"Come" was his reply. Hermione raised an eyebrow at his choice of words.

Pushing the heavy door open, she gingerly stepped inside. Shadows filled the quiet classroom. Hermione walked towards the front of the classroom.

"Professor?" Hermione called out.

Her new boot heels clicked noisily across the room.

"I believe you are out of uniform, Miss Granger" a honeyed voice said behind her.

Hermione jumped. Her bag went crashing to the floor, spilling its contents.

'Damn' she thought. She hastily grabbed her things and started cramming them back in the bag.

"Well! What a usual piece of leather?" Hermione looked up and saw Snape examining her riding crop

Snape's face hardened and he took a step towards her. Her eyes widened as he took another step towards her.

"How did you acquire a riding crop, Miss Granger?" He pointed the object at her. Snape stepped closer .Bringing the leather loop under her chin, he forcing her to look up at him.

Hermione brought her hand up and snatched the riding crop from his hands. She forced her hand to return to her side. "Someone sent it to me, sir."

"He must have good taste. The leather loop is resistible to breakage. The shaft has a good hand grip."

Hermione looked at him puzzled.

"I thought you could use one"

Without thinking, she brought her hand back and smacked her professor across the cheek with the riding crop. A scarlet line appeared on his creamy skin. To her surprise, a moan escaped his lips.

He lunged at her. His lips frantically were seeking hers. Hermione encircled his neck with her arms, pulling him closer. Her brain was screaming. This is not right. Snape should not be kissing a student, whom he deemed a 'in suffering know it all.' Feeling his finger trace her left nipple, Hermione whimpered into his mouth. His lips left hers and found their way to her ear.

"I want you to dominate me, Miss Granger" Snape pinched her nipple hard.

She hissed at the sudden pain.

"Why…Why me?"

"Why not you?"

_TBC………….._


	3. Chapter 3

"Why not you?" Snape said, coldly.

Hermione tried ripping herself from his grasp. "Because you hate me. You hate my friends."

His grip was like a vice. "I don't hate you. Actually, there are things I love about your nature. I love your ability to lead. You're thirst for knowledge. And not to mention your power to dominate."

She stared at him like he grew another head. " W…What is wrong with you, Professor?

He suddenly sank down to his knees. Wrapping his arms around her legs, Severus brought lips to the top of Hermione's boots. She felt his soft lips graze her thigh. Hermione's eye fluttered closed as she felt him run a hand down the leather boot.

"I could teach you, Miss Granger. I waited a long time for someone to indulge in my fantasy." He spoke into the leather.

Her eyes snapped open. She looked down him. Never in her wildest daydreams would she see ever Professor Snape on his knees in front of her; caressing her legs. His soft touches were intoxicated .Her body betrayed her. How could she let his man touch her? For six years, he made her school life horrible. "I don't think I can do this"

"That's not you said a couple days ago when you were with your friends"

"You heard that? I just said it would be an interesting job. I never said I wanted to do it."

Snape ran his finger tips over the gap of bare skin between her boots and school skirt. Suddenly, his hand went to his robes. Discard his outer robes; Snape began to strip off his white shirt. Hermione eyes grow large. 'Why are you still here' she asked herself. 'You should be in the common room or the library. Not here with a half naked Professor'

Snape was now facing away for her, still on his knees, with his bare back displayed.

"I don't know what to do" Hermione softly said.

"Hit me"

Hermione raised her hand handing the riding crop; she hesitated. Closing her eyes, she brought her arm down quickly. The sound echoed through the room.


End file.
